In the computing space, it is desirable to correct errors within a multi-computer system by using a “failover,” or a method for performing recovery of failed data transactions by using another computer system to take over processing tasks in the event of a failure within an original system. This allows the multi-computer system to maintain a consistent uptime and maximize its availability to its end users. In traditional failover modes, a failed primary system's databases will be recovered and made available by the secondary system by replicating the data within the primary system's database.
The traditional failover mode, however, introduces a number of technical problems. Namely, such a method requires redundancy of the data within the databases, thereby causing issues with synchronization of the data, which may in turn reduce the reliability of the available data. It also requires duplication of a relatively large amount of data between the systems, which can put a strain on the computer systems' limited resources, such as computing power and network efficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to distribute failovers amongst computer systems while increasing the efficiency of the computer systems as well increasing the reliability of the data available to the end user.